


Сальтштраумен

by MiledyV



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:28:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7887700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiledyV/pseuds/MiledyV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Наши отношения губительны для нас обоих. Но мы не остановимся, пока не уничтожим друг друга — иначе не остановимся никогда.»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сальтштраумен

**Author's Note:**

> Сальтштраумен (Сальстраумен) — самый большой водоворот в мире с воронками в диаметре до 15 метров и глубиной до 5 метров. Течение меняет своё направление раз в шесть часов. Сальтштраумен безумно опасен, даже когда на его поверхности штиль (а это бывает лишь два часа в сутки).
> 
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/_W0ikGsVvLI/hqdefault.jpg  
> http://anetanet.ucoz.net/_bl/0/56756110.jpg
> 
> Публикация на Книге фанфиков: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4569109

**I**

Впервые Джон Ватсон увидел Шерлока Холмса на его выпускном.

Студент третьего курса медицинского университета, Джон был кавалером одноклассницы Шерлока, Оливии Брайтон. В ту ночь Ватсон порвал с ничего не понимавшей девушкой без объяснений и сожалений. Словно его накрыло оглушающей, громадной волной. Он ничего не понимал, не мог с собой совладать: мир перевернулся, заставив сердце биться под самым подбородком, а пальцы — сжиматься не в силах коснуться даже на взгляд мягких волос парня.

Все в зале были веселы и немного пьяны пуншем. Джон же был пьян от одного взгляда на Шерлока, надменно глядевшего на своих веселящихся одноклассников и принимавшего заигрывания от темноволосого парня, сидевшего рядом. Ватсона будто затягивало в водоворот, а никто не видел, не чувствовал.

Не зная, как его зовут, не зная, кто семья этого парня, Джон разорвал длившиеся три года отношения с Оливией, потому что это всё казалось ему ненастоящим, искусственным. Впервые в жизни боясь отказа, он подошёл к явно скучавшему и ожидавшему своего кавалера с пуншем Шерлоку и, протянув руку, сказал совсем не то, что собирался:

— Кажется, я без ума от тебя.

— Мы знакомы? — ехидно спросил он, буравя Джона заинтересованным взглядом. Тот мотнул головой и склонился ближе, касаясь так и не протянутой в ответ руки кончиками пальцев.

— Это можно исправить. Джон Ватсон. — Фамилия прямо в губы, еще движение — и они соприкоснутся. Холмс облизнулся и приподнял бровь.

— Шерлок Холмс. — Он резко повернул голову, губы Джона мазнули по щеке. — Кажется, я не давал повода, Джон Ватсон. — Шерлок отклонился от него и замер, насмешливо глядя на растерянного парня. — Ты гей?

— Уже не знаю, — честно признался Джон, с усилием пытаясь сдержать себя от новой попытки поцеловать пухлые, слишком красные и чётко очерченные для парня губы. Тот с удовольствием наблюдал за ним, очевидно считывая желание с его лица.

— А я — нет, — засмеялся Шерлок, жестоко улыбаясь в ответ на шок в глаза Джона. — Из тебя выйдет хороший врач, но ужасный ловелас. Будь добр, уходи, — и он тут же потерял интерес к своей временной забаве.

— Откуда ты…

— Виктор! Я уже думал, что придётся искать тебя.

Так грубо Джона не отшивали никогда. Так плохо ему не было ни разу за всю его жизнь. Со злостью смотря на удалявшегося в обнимку с тем парнем Шерлока, он пообещал себе, что если когда-нибудь встретит его, то сделает так же больно. Просто пока ему нечего было противопоставить его словам.

Джон глубоко вздохнул и покинул здание элитного колледжа. Его тут ничего не держало.

***

**II**

Второй раз они встретились по воле судьбы. Прошло больше десяти лет. Случившееся когда-то на выпускном в чужом колледже совершенно не тревожило память обоих.

Джон вернулся из Афганистана, где работал военным врачом, и заехал в Бартс повидаться со старым приятелем Майком и спросить о свободных вакансиях и знакомых, сдававших квартиру. Конечно же, он не ожидал, что обещанным «соседом» окажется Шерлок.

Когда Холмс вскинул голову, Ватсон узнал его сразу, не потребовалось и нескольких секунд. Бывают такие лица и люди, которые врезаются в мысли и память и никогда не исчезают, как ни старайся. Они покоятся под повседневными заботами и переживаниями, но как только мы вновь видим их, сразу же вспоминаем. И оказываемся погребёнными под лавиной мыслей и чувств. Так произошло и с Джоном.

Шерлок склонил голову набок и медленно улыбнулся. Джон понял: он тоже узнал его. Ситуация была глупой и неожиданной. После того случая Ватсон и не вспоминал о нём, забыв данное самому себе обещание почти сразу.

— Вы мне подходите! Завтра в пять часов на Бейкер-стрит 221.

Всё произошло просто и быстро. Они не сидели в кафе у Бартса и не обсуждали условия аренды; они не прогуливались по близлежащему парку в попытке узнать друг друга поближе, ведь соседям стоит знать друг о друге самое главное.

Встреча вновь взорвала мысли Джона, снося все установки и принципы. Новое цунами накрыло его, заставляя забыть о том, что ни один из его романов так и не окончился чем-то хорошим. Ничего не понимавший, но улыбавшийся Майк, хмурая и недовольная подруга Шерлока Молли и Джон, сбитый с толку тем, как действовал на него Шерлок Холмс.

На следующий день ровно в пять часов они наконец жали друг другу руки, спустя столько лет знакомясь заново и улыбаясь в попытке сохранить общую тайну — «я тебя помню». В тот же вечер Джон убил ради Шерлока человека, который покусился на его жизнь. Им стоило уже тогда подумать о губительности их внезапно сформировавшегося союза, но они были слишком увлечены друг другом.

**

Они жили в одной квартире почти год. И считали его лучшим в своей жизни. Шерлок и Джон часто ругались, еще чаще пререкались по пустякам, вместе ездили расследовать преступления и с удовольствием проводили свободное время вдвоём. Но ни один не заговаривал о самой первой встрече и не поднимал вопрос о возможности чего-то большего между ними.

— Почему ты тогда так грубо отверг меня? — однажды всё-таки задал свой главный вопрос Джон, ставя за завтраком перед Шерлоком чашку кофе. Тот немного подумал, а потом, смеясь, признался:

— На самом деле мне было интересно, рискнёшь ты остановить меня или нет. Виктор никогда не пытался. Потому и надоел так быстро.

— Но ты же сказал, что не гей.

— Ну да, тогда я им не был, да и сейчас не уверен в этом. Всё всегда зависит от человека, Джон.

— То есть у меня был шанс?

Шерлок усмехнулся и встал из-за стола. Подойдя вплотную к Джону, он склонил голову, чтобы прошептать ему на ухо:

— Он есть у тебя и сейчас.

Осознание смысла его слов пробилось в разум Ватсона не сразу. Он смотрел в глаза друга и видел лишь сокрушительный водоворот, который вновь разбивал его невозмутимость вдребезги, как волны в шторм бьют корабли в мелкие щепки.

Никто из них не думал о том, что совершает ошибку, когда губы коснулись губ, а руки прилипли друг к другу. Никто не думал, что будет потом, когда схлынет первое опьянение, — они были нужны друг другу здесь и сейчас. Зачем думать о будущем?

Джон целовал Шерлока жадно, будто мечтал об этом всю жизнь, словно испытывал неимоверный голод и утолял его только губами, о которых когда-то не мог и подумать без горькой и глупой обиды. Шерлок отвечал страстно, притягивая его ближе, расстёгивая рубашку и запуская ладонь под вытянутую из джинсов футболку.

До спальни Шерлока было ближе — и конечно же, там было удобнее, чем на кафельном полу кухни. Дизайнерская рубашка Шерлока лежала под белой футболкой Джона рядом с их перепутавшимися брюками. Руки исследовали тела, губы следовали за руками, заставляя спины выгибаться, округляться.

Шерлок, не позволяющий командовать собой в повседневной жизни, был точно так же нетерпелив и в постели. Даже там он умудрялся отдавать приказы, но ровно до того момента, как почувствовал уверенность Джона.

Громкие стоны, шёпот на ухо, влажные следы от поцелуев — всё меркло перед тем, как искрились страстью глаза Холмса, когда Ватсон медленно входил в него, заставляя упёртого любовника просить о большем. Резкие толчки менялись на неторопливые покачивания — и оба теряли над собой контроль.

Удовольствие накатывало волнами, сбивая с ног, лишая способности мыслить связно. Джон целовал губы Шерлока, его шею, пока медленно доводил обоих до грани, и сходил с ума от яркой вспышки счастья, когда Холмс, оглушённый оргазмом, мог только лишь шептать его имя.

В тот момент им казалось, что вместе они могут всё. Лишь много позже они поняли, как слепы и хрупки люди в своём счастье. И что именно счастье убивает, в то время как боль делает сильнее и чаще всего спасает.

***

**III**

Когда в их жизни появился Джеймс Мориарти, Шерлок и не думал, какую высокую цену придётся ему заплатить за то, чтобы он навсегда испарился.

Джим обещал выжечь ему сердце и делал это медленно, но верно. Исподволь подтачивая доверие Джона к Шерлоку, он уничтожал тем самым их обоих, заставляя гореть обидой и гневом. Они всё меньше слушали друг друга, всё реже встречались ночью в одной спальне и всё чаще ссорились, превращая совместную жизнь в тяжёлую ношу, непосильную ни для одного из них. Их любовь оказалась слаба перед испытаниями, уготовленными жизнью. У них не было шанса.

Трагическим финалом их романа стало подстроенное Шерлоком и его братом самоубийство Холмса, который был готов на всё, лишь бы победить Мориарти. О том, что будет с Джоном после его мнимой смерти, Шерлок старался не думать. Ведь их отношения и без того затухали — так пусть хотя бы от этого будет прок.

К тому времени они уже фактически не разговаривали друг с другом без особых причин и старались проводить всё время врозь. Почти осязаемые ненависть и разочарование летали в их доме, оседая на посуду, одежду, соединяясь в воздухе в невидимые, но горькие фигуры. Шерлок молча переносил боль внутри, в то время как Джон старался при каждом удобном случае поддеть его и себя заодно.

Выход, предложенный братом, казался правильным. Но отчаянный крик-мольбу Ватсона Холмс помнил всё время их вынужденного расставания.

— Шерлок, ради всего святого, пожалуйста! Не делай этого!

— Наши отношения губительны для нас обоих, Джон. Но мы не остановимся, пока не уничтожим друг друга — иначе не остановимся никогда.

— Я люблю тебя!

— А я уже нет. Прости.

Шерлок прыгнул с крыши, не успев даже испугаться как следует, гонимый звуком выстрела пистолета Джима, покончившего с собой за минуту до этого, криком Джона в трубке и его полной боли позой с вытянутой к нему рукой, словно Ватсон до самого конца надеялся, что Холмс послушает его и не станет совершать непоправимое.

Он больше не видел Джона, решив не тревожить себя понапрасну. Два года Шерлок ездил по миру и помогал в уничтожении сети Мориарти, не пытаясь связаться с бывшим любовником каким-либо способом. Он снова почти привык к одиночеству и стал получать искреннее наслаждение от глубоких многочасовых раздумий, когда ничьи руки и губы не мешали ему. У него почти получилось обмануть самого себя.

А потом настало время возвращаться. Только вернуться в старую жизнь с разбега у него не получилось. Джон собирался жениться, и в его жизни, в чём были уверены они оба, больше не было места для Шерлока.

Горькая встреча принесла лишь волны боли и отчаянья, что и так стали постоянным спутником Холмса в последние годы. Ватсон не мог простить его за обман — и это было понятно. Только легче от этого не становилось. Сложная любовь, соединившая их когда-то, давила и душила, топила в своей неизбывности. Шерлок пытался забыться с помощью расследований и случайных связей, но это не помогало.

Ровно в тот момент, когда, казалось, уже не было сил терпеть новый виток боли, в их старую квартиру пришёл Джон.

И только спустя время Шерлок понял, на что именно подписался, когда снова позволил ему всё, отдавшись их связи, нырнув в неё с головой. Ватсон искренне тосковал по нему, всё еще любя, как прежде. Но всё же он собирался жениться, удостоив Холмса всего лишь роли постоянного любовника.

Такое положение не устраивало Шерлока, но желание всё прекратить перекрывали редкие минуты счастья, когда в их квартире на Бейкер-стрит вновь становилось тепло и уютно, а объятия и поцелуи Джона согревали лучше любого пледа и глинтвейна.

**

Еще стоя за спиной Джона в церкви и улыбаясь его глупым гостям, Шерлок знал, что этот разговор станет последним. Он был не намерен и дальше разрушать себя ради удовольствия или удовлетворения эго Ватсона. Иметь связь с несвободным человеком было неверным шагом, но не критичным. И у Холмса до последнего была жива надежда, что тот передумает и выберет его. Он ошибся.

Вернувшись в реальность, Шерлок отвернулся, не дав Джону поцеловать себя и отошёл к окну, разделив их своим креслом.

— Нет.

— Почему? Что-то случилось?

— Ты женился, Джон.

— Ну и что? Мэри не останавливала тебя до свадьбы. Какая разница? — в его словах было лишь искреннее непонимание. И Шерлок поразился тому, как холодно звучал его собственный голос, когда он выложил ему ответ:

— Я не сплю с женатыми.

— О да! Только с теми, кто собирается жениться. Ясно! — Джону было больно, а главное, он стал понимать, что Шерлок не шутил. Это внезапно оказалось приятным.

— Связь и брак не одно и то же. Люди женятся, чтобы получить стабильность. Ты так хотел _нормальных_ отношений — получай. Что же ты не радуешься?

— Я женился, чтобы досадить тебе, Шерлок!

Ватсон смотрел растерянно. Он до конца не верил, что Холмс говорил серьёзно. Мелкие пока волны понимания набегали редко, оставляя лишь тонкий влажный след, но не затапливали в горькой истине. И это начинало действовать Шерлоку на нервы.

— А досадил лишь себе! Наслаждайся.

Джон облизал губы и бросил на него несчастный взгляд. Понимание обрушилось резко, будто в операционной выключился свет.

— Ты серьёзно? Это конец?

— Давно пора было, если честно. Но мне было слишком жаль тебя. Да и ты уморительно разрывался между мной и Мэри. Только дурак отказался бы от такого шоу!

Злые слова слетали с губ очень просто. Так было легче примириться с тем, что Джон должен был уйти из этого дома через пару мгновений, навсегда оставив его одного. Они оба виртуозно научились причинять друг другу боль, но каждый раз это было новым ударом ножом в сердце. Шерлок прикрыл глаза, не желая видеть понимание в его глазах.

— Пошёл ты!

Дверь громко хлопнула и вновь открылась. Шерлок услышал быстрые шаги вниз по лестнице, а потом еще один хлопок двери. Напуганная домовладелица миссис Хадсон выбежала из своей квартиры с криком «что происходит?». Холмс не ответил. Он медленно повернулся к окну и с мазохистским удовольствием наблюдал, как Ватсон ловил кэб и садился в машину, так и не взглянув на окна их квартиры.

Водоворот сожаления и сомнений в правильности своего поступка накрыл с головой, и Шерлок принял его без боя. Сил бороться за Джона почти не осталось.

***

**IV**

Их следующая встреча произошла случайно: Шерлок расследовал шантаж серьёзного бизнесмена и ему требовался помощник, а Джон просто оказался в том же ресторане — хотел заказать столик на вечер для свидания с женой.

Прошло почти полгода, Холмс уже совсем оправился от их разрыва, Ватсон тоже казался вполне счастливым. И Шерлок предложил вспомнить времена их обычного соседства и разбавить будни совместным делом. Джон согласился.

Они не могли не понимать, что их тянуло друг к другу. Но встречались они только в людных местах и говорили только о деле, иногда перебрасываясь незначащими словами о своих жизнях. Например, Мэри беремена. Джон впервые видел шок на лице Шерлока, даже Мориарти не смог вывести его из себя настолько. Скомканные лживые поздравления не были нужны ни тому, ни другому, и Холмс промолчал, яростно желая, чтобы весь этот мир провалился ко всем чертям. Ватсон, судя по всему, хотел того же, только планировал прихватить с собой своего ребёнка.

Сухие приветствия и прощания, минимизированный тактильный контакт — и только глаза бесконтрольно пожирали другого, заставляя его просить «перестань, это пустое». Это были истинные пытки, но они были слишком горды и обижены друг на друга, чтобы признаться в своей слабости, чтобы извиниться и попробовать начать всё сначала, невзирая на прошлые неудачи. Прятаться за выстроенными в отчаянии стенами было проще, чем возводить новые мосты.

А потом, покончив с одним делом, они оказались втянуты в другое. Шантажист открыл своё лицо, и пришлось встретиться с ним напрямую, что грозило им смертью при самом хорошем исходе. Шерлок не мог допустить подобного для Джона — и пожертвовал ради него своей репутацией и свободой, убив их противника, за что получил лишь обвинение в глупости.

Этого хватило, чтобы наконец открыть глаза и посмотреть на их отношения чистым взглядом. От того, что Шерлок увидел, ему стало не по себе. Бездна затягивала его всё дальше. И он уже был на волоске от того, чтобы упасть в самый центр воронки.

**

В последний раз они виделись на одном из частных аэродромов неподалёку от Лондона. Шерлок не мог исчезнуть, не попрощавшись и не убедившись, что излечился. Да, излечился.

В наказание за его «оплошность» брат выторговал ему место в экспертной группе, занимавшейся международной разведкой в Восточной Европе. Шерлок никогда не думал, что будет так благодарен Майкрофту за помощь. Ему нужно было уехать — и чем скорее, тем лучше.

Жена Джона сидела в машине, открыв дверь и обняв живот рукой, и недовольно поглядывала в их сторону. Она всё прекрасно знала, но сама сделала свой выбор. Так ей же его и терпеть.

Джон и Шерлок стояли у самого трапа и никак не могли начать разговор. Оба знали, что он будет последним.

— Это из-за меня. Я не хотел, чтобы у тебя были проблемы, — наконец произнёс Ватсон, стараясь не смотреть в глаза бывшему любовнику. Тот пожал плечами и внезапно улыбнулся, перехватив злой взгляд Мэри. — Что смешного?

— У Мэри нет способностей испепелять людей взглядом? — пошутил Шерлок, уверенно и спокойно глядя на него. Джон покачал головой и грустно улыбнулся следом за ним. — Всё в порядке. Я рад, что всё заканчивается так. Это нам на руку.

Ватсон вскинул голову и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. Холмс не врал.

— На руку?

— Сами бы мы никогда не решились порвать друг с другом. Раз за разом возвращаясь к тому, от чего уходили. Наше время прошло. Наверное, лучше было даже не начинать. — Он пожал плечами и посмотрел на самолёт, а затем на часы на руке. Осталось десять минут. Джон устало вздохнул.

— Я жалею о том, что произошло. О каждом дне, что мы провели в ссорах и войнах. Для меня _это_ никогда не будет закончено.

Шерлок посмотрел на него — и не испытал ничего из прежних чувств. Разве что, благодарность за колоссальный опыт.

— А для меня закончилось. Джон, всё наладится. У тебя родится ребёнок, ты всё забудешь, успокоишься, перестанешь рваться в самую воронку.

— Куда? — Ватсон непонимающе посмотрел на него, и Холмс разъяснил:

— Наши отношения — это Сальтштраумен. В нём нельзя выжить, если не плывёшь мимо него в штиль. Да и то — не самый надёжный знак.

— Это самый большой водоворот? Ты рассказывал о нём.

— Да. Ты не согласен?

— Я не знаю, Шерлок. Разве любовь может разрушать и убивать?

— Но она делала это с нами столько лет. Или это была не любовь.

— Что же тогда?

— Не знаю, Джон. Нам пора прощаться. Теперь уже точно, пусть Мэри не волнуется.

Шерлок, сняв перчатку, протянул Джону руку и внимательно посмотрел на него. Теперь ему было легко. Ватсон взглянул на жену, но та назло отвернулась. Холмс даже мимолётно пожалел его. У него впереди была вся жизнь с новыми водоворотами, пусть и не такими опасными, но зато пригодными для жизни. А Джона ждала тихое озеро со стоячей водой.

Ватсон вновь посмотрел на него, протянул руку в ответ и, крепко сжав пальцы Шерлока, попытался улыбнуться. Не получилось. Тот улыбнулся за них двоих. Любое иное касание вызвало бы неконтролируемые эмоции с обеих сторон. Он этого не хотел.

— Это как-то глупо, не находишь? — Шерлок приподнял бровь. — Считать виноватым во всём что-то помимо нас самих. В моих ошибках и неудачах виноват только я. — Джон кивнул и отпустил его руку.

— Как знаешь, Джон.

Шерлок бросил на него последний взгляд и легко взбежал по трапу самолёта. Следом за ним поднялся его брат. Довольная Мэри медленно вышла из машины и пошла к мужу, на ходу запахивая тёплое красное пальто. Джон посмотрел на неё, а затем на поднимающийся трап — Шерлока видно уже не было.

Пальцы Мэри обвились вокруг его ладони, и он вздохнул. Пора было принять эту реальность и жить дальше. Его водоворот был навсегда перекрыт заградительными барьерами, и с этим нужно было учиться жить. Он проводил взглядом сверкавший в лучах клонившегося к закату солнца самолёт и обнял жену.

Их с Шерлоком история подошла к концу.


End file.
